Manehattan Mysteries
Manehattan Mysteries ist die achte Geschichte der Freundschaft ist Magie Comicreihe von IDW Publishing, in Deutschland erschienen bei Panini Comics. Freundschaft ist Magie Comicband 6. Inhalt Teil 1 In Mähnhatten besuchen Applejack, Apple Bloom, Rarity, Fluttershy und Babs Seed eine Vorstellung in der Carnewieher Hall. Das da ausgerechnet Trixie auftritt freut Applejack überhaupt nicht. Als großes Finale will Trixi den Hopenheimer Diamanten verschwinden lassen. Der Trick gelingt doch ist der Stein nicht da wo er wieder erscheinen sollte. In diesem Moment kommt die Ponyzei (Kein Flax.) rein und riegelt das Theater ab. Da Trixie offensichtlich etwas damit zu tun hat führt Applejack die Anderen zur Bühne, wo Trixie sich richtig freut das ihr „Plan“ funktioniert hat. Als Ponyzeichef Stablemaker dazukommt erklärt er, dass Trixie der Ponyzei geholfen habe und die Show ein getarnter Einsatz war. In Mähnhatten hat es in letzter Zeit vermehrt Juwelendiebstähle gegeben die alle auf das Konto von Rough Diamond gehen sollen. Einer Meisterdiebin die noch nie geschnappt wurde. Babs kapiert das man wollte das der Diamant gestohlen wird. Trixie erklärt das der Stein in der Show nur ein Imitat war, währen der echte im Bürotresor des Direktors liegt. Sie erwähnt auch dass das Imitat mit einem Peilsender versehen ist und macht sich auf die Suche. Zur allgemeinen Überraschung findet sich die Attrappe unter Applejacks Hut. Während man noch Rätselt wie die da hin gekommen ist wird ein Einbruch in das Büro des Direktors gemeldet. Stablemaker nimmt seine Leute, Fluffels und Trotter und alle gehen zum Büro, wovor Direktor Clyde Giddyap schon wartet. Die Ponyzisten suchen nach Spuren und Fallen die Rough zurückgelassen haben könnte. Mit der Kombination von Direktor Giddyap öffnen sie den Tresor. Plötzlich geht eine Rauchbombe hoch, als die Schwaden sich verziehen entdecken die Ponysisten das der Diamant weg ist. Doch in weiser Vorraussicht hat der Ponyzeichef auch an dem echten Stein einen Peilsender angebracht und lässt nun Wachthengst Trotter danach suchen. Schnell kommt der auf Trixies Hut wo sich der Stein tatsächlich findet. Trixie meint sofort das das ein weiter Trick der Diebin sei. Aber Stablemaker, der von ihrem Übernahmeversuch in Ponyville gehört hat, ist der Ansicht das sie es war. Applejack findet das so was nicht zu Trixie passe. Doch wirft Rarity ein dass das eine günstige Gelegenheit war. Stablemaker stimmt ihr zu, aber nichts desto trotz würde Trixie Komplizen brauchen und will sie alle festnehmen lassen. In einer Panikraktion zündet Trixie eine Rauchbombe und zaubert sich sowie die Anderen vor den Hintereingang des Theaters. Womit sie alle tief rein geritten hat. Trixie beteuert ihre Unschuld. Da entdeckt Rarity das Trix den Stein versehentlich mitgenommen hat. Apple Bloom denkt das Sie ihre Schwester als Diebin hinstellen wollte. Trixie schwört das dem nicht so ist und Applejack glaubt ihr. Sie nimmt den echten Stein von Trixie sowie das Imitat, das immer noch unter ihrem Hut liegt und steckt beide in eine Mülltonne doch bevor sie verschwinden können erscheint die Ponyzei. Auf der Flucht führt Babs Seed sie in die U-bahn wo sie gerade noch den Zug nach Huflyn erwischen, die Ponyzisten bleiben zurück. Auf der Fahrt stellen die Ponys Überlegungen an. Wie Rough Diamond das Ding gedreht hat. Schnell ist man sich sicher das sie im Theater war, verkleidet. Applejack wundert sich über die Rauchbombe im Tresor. Da entdeckt Babs Seed etwas in Trixies Mähne. Ein Stück von einer Karte, vom Kunstmuseum von Mähnhatten wie Babsi erkennt. Darauf die Wortfetzen „huf“ und „ett“. Fluttershy begreift dass das Stück nur Rough Diamond verloren haben kann, als sie Trixie den Diamanten unterjubelte. Allen wird Klar das Rough als nächstes im Museum zuschlägt. Teil 2 Am folgendem Tag ruft ein Zeitungsjunge aus was letzte Nacht passiert ist. Verkleidet gehen Fluttershy und Apple Bloom ins Kunstmuseum um das genaue Ziel der Diebin festzustellen. Auf ihrer Suchen entdecken sie das Vorderhuf-Amulett. Dessen Beschriftung zu den Wortstücken auf dem Kartenfetzen passen. Unterdessen sind. Applejack, Rarity, Babs Seed und Trixie im Diamantenviertel unterwegs. Sie suchen nach Stücken die Rough Diamond gestohlen und dann verkauft hat in der Hoffnung dass der Händler sich noch an sie erinnern kann, so könnten sie raus finden wer Diamond wirklich ist. Während Rarity die Auslagen inspiziert, fällt Babsi Trixies Betrübtheit auf und fragt Applejack woher sie sie kennen. Applejack erzählt Babs das Trixie in Ponyville so manches angestellt hat aber auch das sie glaubt das sich das Einhorn nach dem letzten mal wirklich geändert hat. Babs Seed wendet sich an Trixie. Sie erzählt ihr das sie ungefähr weiß wie sie sich fühlt, war Babsi doch selber mal ein kleiner Tyrann. Babs spricht Trixie gut zu und lässt sie wissen das sie ihr glaubt. Freudig umarmt Trixie die Kleine. Während dessen hat Rarity etwas Diebesgut gefunden. Applejack fragt den Händler wo er die Steine her hat. Doch er scheint sich nicht zu erinnern. Rarity übernimmt und macht einen auf böser Bulle. Der Händler packt aus doch das einzig Brauchbaren ist der Schönheitsfleck der Diebin, ein Diamant. Beim Abrücken sagt Rarity dem Händler noch das die Steine gestohlen sind. Besprechung in Babs Seeds Apartment. Applejack schlägt vor sich heute Nacht in Museum zu schleichen um Rough Diamond auf frischer Tat zu ertappen. Auch kann man den Kreis der Verdächtigen eingrenzen. Über den echten Diamanten wussten nur Trixie, die Ponyzei, der Direktor und eventuell die Assistentinnen bescheid. Nur hat keiner davon einen Diamantfleck. Zwischendurch wundert sich Fluttershy wieder über die Rauchbombe im Tresor des Theaters. In der Nacht begeben sich die Freunde zum Museum, das von der Ponyzei bewacht wird. Doch hat Trixie vorgesorgt und in einiger Entfernung eine Rauchbombe gelegt die die Ponyzisten weglockt. Beim Sprint zum Gebäude erzählt sie noch Schnell von der Macht der Ablenkung. Nach dem die Ponys durch einen Luftschaft gekrochen sind und die Alarmseile überwunden haben, stehen sie vor dem Amulett. Etwas Später verschafft sich Rough Diamond Zugang durch das Oberlicht. Sie hat sich gerade zum Schmuckstück abgeseilt, da geht das Licht an. Jedoch zündet Rough eine Rauchbombe und entkommt. Als der Rauch abzieht, hat sich Fluttershy im Kletterseil der Diebin und Apple Bloom in den Alarmsträngen des Museums verheddert. Promt steht die Ponyzei, angeführt von Stablemaker, da. Er ist Fest davon überzeugt das Trixie die Gesuchte ist und will nichts mehr von ihr hören. Als Wachtstute Fluffels mit Hufschellen kommt meldet sich Babs Seed zu Wort und behauptet das Trixie tatsächlich die Diebin ist und sie die ganze Zeit angelogen hat wen er sie laufen lässt will sie ihm alles erzählen. Stablemaker ordnet an das nur noch Trixie weggebracht werden soll. Babsi zwinkert zu Trixie. Gerade als Wachstute Fluffels sie Festnehmen will, wird sie von Babs überwältigt und von Trixie mit dem Kletterseil gefesselt. Babs Seed präsentiert die wahre Rough Diamond. Babs erklärt, als Ponyzistin konnte Rough vorab in das Theater und die Show sabotieren und als alle abgelenkt waren hat sie Applejack das Imitat in den Hut gejubelt. Angesprochen auf den Tresor des Theaterdirektors wird Babsi klar dass Rough den nicht zu knacken brauchte, hat ihr der Direktor bei der Durchsuchung doch die Kombination verraten. Als sie ihn mit Trotter öffnete zündete Rough die Rauchbombe und griff sich schnell den Diamanten. Der entscheidende Hinweis war Fluffels verwischter, falscher Schönheitsfleck unter dem ein Diamantfleck zum Vorschein kommt. Nach ihrem eiligem Abgang hatte Rough bis zu ihrem nächsten Auftritt als Fluffels nicht genug Zeit den Fleck richtig aufzumalen. Nachdem Rough Diamond abgeführt ist entschuldigt sich Stablemaker bei Trixie. Die wiederum bedankt sich bei Babs Seed, hat sie sie doch daran erinnert das man nicht dazu verdammt ist immer böse zu sein. Zum Schluss besuchen alle noch mal Trixies Show die diesmal wie geplant über die Bühne geht. Anspielungen Anmerkung: Alle Seitenangaben beziehen sich auf die erste Seite der Geschichte. * Seite 1 Panel 1: Die Carnewieher Hall ist eine Anspielung auf die echte Carnegie Hall. Der Witz „Wie Komme ich in die Carnewieher Hall? Üben.“ ist ein Klassiker der immer wieder über die Carnegie Hall gerissen wird. * Seite 3 Panel 2: Der Hopenheimer Diamanten spielt an auf den Oppenheimer Diamanten. Einem der größten ungeschliffenen Diamanten der je gefunden wurde. * Seite 11 Panel 6: Der Name Clyde Giddyap ist eine Anspielung auf Clive Gillinson. Direktor der Carnegie Hall, Im Jahre 2015. * Seite 12 Panel 3: Auf einem Buch im Regal steht IDW. Der Publisher des Comics. * Seite 12 Panel 4: Die Tresorkombination 4-14-84. Ist das Datum der US TV-Primäre von Rescue at Midnight Castle (April 14, 1984 ) * Seite 20 Panel 3: Babs Seeds Text Huflyn ist eine Anspielung auf den New Yorker Bezirk Brooklyn. * Seite 23 Panel 2: Der Name der Zeitung Equestria Daily ist ein Dankeschön an den größten, inoffizielle US-Fan-Blog zu Freundschaft ist Magie. * Seite 25 Panel 3: Das Vorderhuf-Amulett ist anglehnt an den Forsbrook Anhänger. Ein Angelsächsiches Schmukstück aus dem 7 Jahrhundert. Das in Forsbrook, Staffordshire, England gefunden wurde. * Seite 32 Panel 1: Der Name Koppel Hill spielt auf Cobble Hill, einen Stadtteil Brooklyns an. Trivia * Seite 1 Panel 4: Trixie wird als die ehemalige Königin von Diamondia bezeichnet. Das bezieht sich auf Friends Forever Band 6. Darin wird Trixie von Diamanten-Hunden zu ihrer Königin gekrönt und braucht Rainbow Dashs Hilfe, da wieder weg zu kommen. * Die Geschichte ist weder in den USA noch in Deutschland offiziell Betitelt. Doch gab der Autor bekannt das er sie "Manehatten Mystries" nennt. Dieser Titel wird hier verwendet. Navboxen en:Manehattan Mysteries ru:Manehattan Mysteries Kategorie:Comics